Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. An example memory is DRAM (dynamic random-access memory). DRAM cells may each comprise a transistor in combination with a capacitor. The DRAM cells may be arranged in an array; with wordlines extending along rows of the array, and digit lines extending along columns of the array. The wordlines may be coupled with the transistors of the memory cells. Each memory cell may be uniquely addressed through a combination of one of the wordlines with one of the digit lines.
It is desirable to develop new methods for fabricating highly-integrated DRAM, and to develop new architectures fabricated with such methods.